You're Mine
by Someone606
Summary: Beca finds Chloe's feelings after a bruised neck night. Please leave reviews on whether i should continue :)
1. chapter 1

**Hey you guys please leave review on what you think and maybe some suggestions home you enjoy :)**

\--

9.30Pm

"Beca!" she tried to pull the brunette out from the car "We haven't gone to the cinema for ages. Just one movie" Stacie exclaimed still pulling the brunettes arm.

"Come on Beca its only 2 hours" Amy said trying to convince the Brunette.

"2 hours? Are you serious-" Beca got tugged by the redhead. "Come on Mitchell! out from the car" she tossed the little DJ towards Amy as she closed the door. "Lets go"

The brunette rolled her eyes glaring at the redhead. "Hate you"

"I know you love me" she kissed the brunettes head while passing her.

Beca groaned following them into the cinema. They were 10 minutes late thanks to the brunette, they were sitting in the back row, Stacie went in followed my Amy, Chloe and Beca.

"Can we please go, we missed half the movie also" the brunette whined.

"No" she said firmly facing the brunette and back to the big screen.

It has been the Bella's spring break. Cynthia Rose, Ashley and Jessica had went to meet their cousins and parents while Aubrey had gone on vacation with Luke her boyfriend. Today they forced Beca to watch a movie since they all wanted to watch something. Beca unwillingly didnt want to go, but since Chloe was there she knew she would eventually go, since everyone knows Chloe is the only one who could force Beca in doing things, even if she would die doing them.

Few hours later the movie was almost finishing. Stacie was crying away as Amy joined her after some time. The girls were really moved about the movie except for Beca.

"So predictable..." she yawned and decided to rest her eyes.

The redhead sighed and glanced at the brunette, her eyes followed down her hair which led to her cleavage, It was so noticeable it made her blush. She saw a smile run across the brunettes face "I know your checking me out Chloe"

"And only I would" she smirked leaning on the brunettes chest.

"Mhmm" she continued to rest locking arms with the redhead.

Yes Beca hated Chloe whenever she would force her to do stuff but sometimes she would die to be with the redhead. Beca loved being cuddled up near Chloe only, they had a special bond that everyone noticed and nobody could have. They were something special together.

The movie finally finished and as they all walked out. "My nightmare has finished" Beca groaned "Can we please go home now?" she begged.

"Come on Short Stack have some fun"

Amy nudged her.

Beca rolled her eyes on the given nickname. "Home"

"How about we got to the club?" Stacie suggested.

"Yeah! Girls Free after 10Pm" Chloe added looking at her watch "Yeah its 11.30Pm now"

"A club?" Beca's jaw dropped. "Its so noisy..."

"Bring your headset Mitchell" Chloe opened the car door.

"Fine" she mumbled and got in the car.

The music was loud, loud enough to hear it 2 blocks away. The girls walked in introduced by cocktails. "Well call me when yall are ready to leave, Ill be at the 9th Bar" Beca pointed towards a bar area at the corner where no one stayed.

Chloe, Stacie and Amy watched the brunette walk away as they started dancing and drinking. "We'll get her later" the redhead suggested dancing.

Everyone was rocking hard. People were playing porker, Dancing, Making out in corners, In the pool, Jacuzzi, Stripping, lap dancing and people were at the 14 different types of bars.

'Big Headphone' Beca was in the 9th bar shutting down everyone, she was concentrating on her phone, she had downloaded her laptop mixing app and worked her magic.

The night passed as Beca decided to have a couple of drinks. She couldn't handle all the music in her ears, she needed to let some stress out on a couple of drinks. The brunette started to get a headache as she let her hair loose.

A few men were glaring at the brunette, watching every action. Beca didnt care at all, she tried to recover back from her drinks. The brunette glanced at her watch. _1.23Am_ she thought.

"Becaaaa" the redhead slid beside her linking their arms together.

"Chloe?" Beca tried to adjust her focus on the stumbling redhead.

"...Your cute" she leaned in closer.

Beca smiled gazing at the redheads eyes "Your drunk Chloe"

"No...Your just...Blurry"

"Sure..." the brunette mumbled. "Lets get you home Chlo"

"I dont want to go...Im fineeeee" She slid her hands around the brunettes waist.

"No you aren't Chlo"

Just chill and have some fun!" she giggled "I have something to tell you"

The brunette rolled her eyes raising her eyebrow "What is it?"

"Today...At the cinema you looked really hot.."

Beca couldn't help but smile as she leaned in and kissed the redhead nose. "Lets go Chloe" she stood up looping the redheads arms. "Wheres Stacie and Fat Amy?"

"Amy is making out with someone..." she smirked "Maybe we should do the same Beca..."

Beca looked down at the redhead as she felt pressure against her "W-What?"

Chloe chuckled and spun Beca towards the counter sliding her hands down the brunettes skirt.

"C-Chloe" Beca stumbled upon her words as she didnt know what to say.

"Lets do this Beca...You and Me" she licked her lips and slid her hands down the brunettes thighs dragging them towards her.

"Chloe..." she felt the redheads tongue around her stomach.

Chloe heard the brunette moan as she smirked going even faster. She bruised the brunette on her neck.

"Chloe!!" she tried to fight back but the redheads strength against her legs were hard.

A strong pair of arms pulled Chloe from the back. "Whoa Chloe!"

Beca sat up seeing Stacie calm the drunk redhead. She felt the bruise against her neck as she tried to cover it. "Can we get her home?"

Stacie looked up at Beca, her eyes were worried "Y-yeah" The tall brunette held on to Chloe as she also tried to stand straight, luckily she didn't drink as much.

"I'll take Chloe to my apartment, You find Amy and get her home"

"Y-Yeah ok"

The brunette held Chloe supporting her.

"Beca..." Chloe looked up at the brunette.

"Im taking you home Chloe..." Beca left the club taking a taxi home.

 **Hope you enjoyed it please leave reviews on whether i should continue and maybe some suggestions! Thank you.**


	2. chapter 2

**Sorry for the long update enjoy and please leave reviews thank you!!** xoxo

Beca carefully laid the redhead down on her bed and slid a blanket on top of her, The brunette used this opportunity to admire the redhead. She resisted her hand from touching her face.

Chloe's eyes blinked as she woke up happening to ses Beca stare at her "Beca..?"

"C-chloe! oh crap.." she mumbled as she stood straight. "Are..you ok?"

"Yeah...Where...am i?" she looked around.

"Right..this is your apartment" she held her head as she sat up. "I still feel sickish"

"Do you want a coffee?"

"No thank you.." the redhead looked at the brunette for some time.

"What?"

"You look pretty"

"What?" the brunette blinked a couple of times. "I mean...thank you i guess..are...you still drunk?"

"I'm not sure, wanna watch the stars up the roof?"

"Sure" she helped the redhead stand and they went from the balcony up to the roof.

"There are no stars" Beca stated.

"Just watch the sky then" the redhead chuckled leaning against the brunette.

"Pfft whats there to see in the sky"

There was no response. "Chlo?" the brunette looked down as she saw the redhead sleep on her. Beca smiled and rested Chloe on the roof tiles as she decided to relax back.

"I see a star..." the brunette whispered.

\--Next day--

"Beca!..." the brunette's eye flinched.

"Beca!" she repeated again as the brunette shot up.

"What?!"

"Why are we on the roof!?"

"Ugh..." the brunette groaned as she hated being woken up "Cus yesterday...night.." she laid back down on the tiles "we came to gaze at the stars but we went to sleep..on the roof..." she mumbled the last bit.

"Oh..." Chloe looked at the brunette resting. "Im gonna make breakfast...Im using your kitchen" she hopped down and went in from the balcony.

"Mhmm" Beca said as she didnt move from her position.

Minutes later, Beca was ready for her day, she stretched after the hard surface she was sleeping on. She yawned and slid down the food and went in the house from the balcony. Beca found Chloe dancing to the music while cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Wow" Beca stated admiring the redhead "Why are you so energetic in the morning"

"Becaaaa" she flipped the pancake from the pan. "Dance with mwah!" she threw her hands up moving her hips.

Beca blushed seeing the redhead like this "Im good..."

"Come on lazy pants!" she grabbed Beca by the hands and spun her around.

Beca groaned but soon joined the redhead.

They danced for some time after Chloe smelt burning food.

"Ok..." she served Beca and herself.

"Thanks Chlo" she sat down and ate.

"Anytime...Oh my..." Chloe glanced at the brunettes neck. "Beca..your neck..:

"Huh?" she touched her neck where the redhead gestured. "Ow.." she ran her fingers through the bruise which hurt alot whenever she touched it. She then remembered everything that happened yesterday with Chloe.

"Beca can you please put some medicine on that? What happened?"

"Its fine...Its just...yesterday..." she couldn't tell Chloe.."Yesterday..."

Chloe raised her eyebrow "Beca...are you ok?"

 **Hey guys please leave reviews and suggestions running out of ideas! Love u all thanks**


	3. chapter 3

**Hey so sorry the update delay its Exams and all Im so sorry this is not a chapter I just wanted to let yall know that I will start updating from Tuesday onwards so please bare with me. Thanks for cooperating and please dont give up on this! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3 (07-17 10:04:36)

**HEY YOU GUYS! So so so so so sorry about the update delay! Exams are officially over! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave some reviews? It really helps me write more!**

"Beca...?" Chloe looks into the little DJ's soft eyes.

"Yeah...Yesterday...Jesse..." _Really Beca? Of all the people you choose Jesse to give you a bruise? Well that's great!_

"Whoa, He did what?" the redhead tensed up "Are y'all back together?" she was curious as they had recently broken up.

"Calm down and no we aren't together"" Beca smiled warmly which made Chloe relax a bit.

"Jesse was in the party?"

"Yeah...A couple of his friends too"

Chloe just nodded as she felt like Beca was lying but she didn't want to push her evermore for a answer. "So wow Jesse banged you?" Chloe slowly changed her expression to a smirk.

"Heyyy" the brunette whined as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Come on Bec's" normally Chloe would feel a bit down that Jesse was around Beca but she knew Jesse wasn't the one made that bruise. On the other hand she was worried for some reason.

"He was drunk ok, nothing much"

Chloe arched her eyebrow as her smile grew in wider. "So any plans today?"

"Not really...Luke still hasn't come back from his vacation with Aubrey so I can't deliver my Tracks to him"

"Oh well Bree said they will be back tomorrow evening"

"Yeah I know, I really can't wait that long though.." she groaned playing with her fork.

"How about we go out today?" Chloe decided to lighten the mood.

"Go where" the brunette asked still keeping eyes on the fork.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Sleep." was all the brunette could think of.

Chloe rolled her eyes "Ok, Ill go home change and we can go to the skating rink"

This caught Beca's attention "Skating?" Beca hates Skating, the last time she skid around the ice rink was in kindergarten where she lost her badass reputation, That year Beca Mitchell felt embarrassed and thats when she built a barricade around her life. That barricade was strong, through out these years that barricade is what's keeping her alive till today, no one could break down that hard barricade except her little bubbly redhead. Chloe can invade her barricade and make it hers even, the redhead only teases her which Beca secretly adores to keep it strong.

"N-No way" The brunette stutters.

"Too bad, Ill quickly grab my stuff and Ill meet you here in a uber, get ready or else I'm throwing away that metal piece" Chloe referred the 'Metal Piece' as her laptop. Beca groaned even louder making the redhead love her DJ even more.

"Bye, Ill see you In twenty" she leaped a kiss on the brunettes head as she whistled her way out.

Beca just watched her skip out. She didn't even agree to go skating with her, but she eventually knew Chloe can make her do anything, _Anything._ Beca doesn't even know how the redhead does it, its her nature that confuses Beca.

The rink was cold as usual, Beca wrapped her self in her arms trying to get Chloe's attention to cuddle her.

"This is seriously nice!" The redhead was wearing a skini top and a pair of shorts which reached to her mid thighs.

Beca right now could only think that Chloe might be abnormal. She wears exposed things on cold days...I mean who does that? "Ca-an we just go?" Beca manages to stutter.

"Oh come on" she turned towards the brunette who looked like she was going to freeze into a cube and never come out. "Awh, Is my little DJ feeling cold?" the redhead let out a small grin and she swung her arm around the brunette pulling her close towards her body.

The brunette felt a wave of warm heat as she felt the redheads body touch against her, without realising she melted in closer towards Chloe's heat. Even though she wasn't wearing Warm clothes she always felt warm.

"Easy there tiger" the redhead chuckled as she felt the brunettes weight sink into her as always Chloe maintained her balance thanks to Aubrey's cardio.

"Its really cold Beale...Of all places why the ice rink?"

"Because Im trying to skate with you!"

"Bu-ut I don't want to skate.." she pouted near the redhead chest.

"Fine you can sit while I skate"

"Well don't leave me what if someone rapes me!" Beca didn't want the redhead to leave her even, she would freeze to death.

"True, someone will rape my hot DJ" Chloe smirked as she felt Beca's cheeks turn warm.

"Want to just eat something here? and we can go do something else"

"Like what?"

"What do you want to do so?"

"Sleep" Beca could think again is sleeping on her warm bed.

Chloe groaned again sighing at the brunette. "Movies?"

All Beca could do is stare up at the redhead.

Chloe began to laugh "Okay okay, no movies how about bowling? Its right across the ice rink"

"Fine" Beca decided but she hasn't bowled for along time either.

"Good finally she chooses" Chloe whispers so Beca would hear.

When they arrived to the bowling stations, no one was there, It was only them. They decided to go against each other.

"Beale if you win its because I haven't played for along time ok

Chloe scoffed "Same here Becs, I havent played either"

"Whatever" Beca pulled a small smile as she began to roll the ball, she tried to centre her wrist as she gave a good swing as it hit all bowling pins "Whoa! Mitchell 1 Beale 0"

Chloe was pretty impressed as the brunette got a strike. "Not bad, Not bad" she walked towards the balls and looped one in her fingers.

Beca crossed her arms across her chest observing the redhead.

Chloe rolled her ball as her hair also swayed across her face, the ball hit 9 pins leaving 1 wobbling. "Come on fall..." she whispered as a smirk went across the face immediately as the last pin fell. "Burn baby!" Chloe wiggled her ass in excitement .

Beca stuck her tongue out moving ahead from the brunette.

A few hours had past as Chloe was on her last roll, Beca had finished with 32 points, If Chloe gets a strike she would win with 35 points.

"Lets go Beale" Beca was now seriously hoping the redhead wouldn't get a strike.

Chloe got a grip on the ball and turned towards the brunette "If i win, you will agree to go to Amy's up coming prom with me"

"As a date?"

"Yes" Chloe licked her lips scaring the brunette as she was resisting her laugh.

"Fine...Wait If you loose, you stop calling me Cute and all those others things you make me go red!"

"Fine but Beca you know Ill win"

"Oh well we'll see about that" she smirked as she gestured for the redhead to play.

Chloe turned towards the pins and swung the ball as it rolled down her lane. Chloe's eyes widened.

"Yes!"

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Who won the game? Beca or Chloe? comment down on who you think won.**

 **Please leave reviews on what you think about this chapter! Thank you**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave your reviews feedbacks and comments! Thank you!**

\--

"Yes! Yess Yayy!!!" Beca squealed "Haha, Im the best Beale"

Chloe shrugged in defeat but she knew she wasn't going to not call her one and only Beca cute and all those things. She turned around and walked towards the brunette "K lets go" she walked passed the happy DJ.

Beca looked at the redhead walk away she felt so sad seeing her just walk pass her. Normally the redhead would walk with her or do something to annoy the brunette, and the way she said it made her feel sad and dark. "Hey, It was a joke, I can't live without you annoying me" she caught up towards the redhead and smiled at her. "and of course Ill go to the prom with you"

"Awhhhh" the redhead immediately lit up "your so cute Beca!"

"Wait, That was all a lie!?!" The brunettes jaw dropped.

Chloe giggled as she pulled the brunettes hand with her exiting the bowling arena. "Can't help that I'm such a good actress"

Beca groaned being pulled out by the redhead.

"Now where do you want to go?" she skipped along the road and slowed down to Beca's pace.

"Home"

"Home does not exist today so where else?" the redhead giggled.

The brunette gave up trying to go home as Chloe would keep on saying no. She thought where'd she actually want to go and she came up with a place she needed to go badly. "Forever 21"

"Forever 21? Why, Mitchell you don't need to spend time buying clothes"

"Well I kinda do need for Amy's prom"

"Oh." a idea came to the readhead mind "Okay since you are taking me as your date we get ourselves our outfit and not show it to eachother, It will be like a surprise at tomorrow night"

Beca hesitated but soon agreed "So we are actually going to shop?" her eyes cringed. Beca hates shopping but if cant help it if she doesn't have any outfits to wear"

Chloe smiled "Well lets go so we have alot of time to spend!" she grabbed the brunettes hand and called a Uber. She needed to impress the brunette if she really wanted go be with Beca. This maybe her only shot.

They entered the mall and they both went their on directions. The first thing Beca needed was shoes. Beca Mitchell was a person who wore rubber slippers for weddings and she would be scolded by a furious redhead. So to reduce her action of 'wearing rubber slippers' she decided to finally buy a pair of decent shoes. The shoes they had were really fancy, the heels were about 3 to 5 inches tall and there were flats which had straps and beads around the corner which the brunette felt as if it would annoy her. She then finally found a simple leather wedge. It was a perfect curve for her foot. It had two straps crossing each other and meeting to a buckle on the side. She put those in her shopping bag after fitting them on and went to the clothing area.

"Becaw!" a voice called out as Beca immediately cringed up.

She turned around seeing a cheery blonde guy. "Fuck" she whispered watching the boy walk towards her. He has changed so much, compared to when she last saw him at Barden. He's so much...hotter Beca had to admit observing the blondes eyes. "Jesse!" she stuttered out realizing that she hasn't spoken for some time yet.

"Wow Beca, you haven't changed at all" he smiled tilting his head a bit.

"Thanks Jesse and you, you have been keeping well I suppose"

"Yep!" he made the P pop. He's eyes caught the bruise near her neck "Whoa, What happened to your neck?"

"Shit yeah...Okay so Chloe asked me who did this to me..And I just said you...so in case she asks just please cover up? Please Jesse...I'm so sorry" she felt so bad now seeing the blonde's face.

He then lit up "Its fine"

"Good" she smiled brightly observing him light up a bit.

"We should really catch up some time Bec's . Its been so long"

"Yeah" she agreed. It has been long since they've actually sat down and spoken to each other.

"You've changed so much Bec's" he smiled "you look more beautiful" he said quietly just enough for Beca to hear.

Beca didn't expect the compliment but blushed "Thanks..."

"How about we meet up? Coffee Bean shop?"

"Er...yeah sure when?"

"Tomorrow? Around 6?"

"Yeah Great!"

"Cools, This is a date ok" he winked smirking.

"Fine" Beca rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"As much as I want to spend more time talking to you I got to go, Catch ya tomorrow" he turned and went off

"Toats" Beca said immediately regretting what she said. _Wow Toats...Is that really what you say? Im such a dork!_ The brunette continued to look through the dresses.

Meanwhile Chloe had shopped for the things she wanted and decided to have a cup of tea near the mall. She texted Beca-

 **12.03Pm**

 **Chloe: Hey Becs! I'm outside sipping Coffee, u done?**

 **12.05Pm**

 **Beca: Yep I'm just at the cashier.**

 **Beca:Guess who I met today?**

 **12.05Pm**

 **Chloe: Who? ;)**

There was no reply, Chloe stared at the messages still waiting.

"Jesse!" Beca exclaimed surprising the redhead.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah"

"Really? But didn't you meet him recently?" Chloen raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah..." she then remembered what she told Chloe. "He kept on apologizing about the bruise."

All Chloe could do was nod she knew something was up.

"And we are going on a date I guess"

"Really?" A small heat wave came across the redheads heart. She immediately tried to hide it by smiling at the brunette "Thats awesome when?"

"Tomorrow at 6"

"Excited?" Chloe had to be happy for her best friend no matter what right?

"Kinda I guess, He has changed since Barden days. When I first saw him at the club he looked so much different"

"Really?"

"Yep!" there was a small silence between the two but the brunette decided break it as it was extending longer. "Shall we go?"

"Oh..yeah" the redhead smiled proceeding to walk.

Beca looked over to Chloe she didn't feel happy as she normally would "Oh come on, Your still going to be my favourite Chlo" she swung her arm linking it with the redheads.

Chloe looked at Beca and smiled feeling a bit better. Beca chuckled and kissed a cheek. "You will always be my favourite"

"Same here Becs" Chloe smiled cheerfully.

 **Thank you so much for reading, Hope you enjoyed and please leave reviews and suggestions and please feedback? thank you so much!**


End file.
